


Instant Volé

by Elayan



Series: Le Câlin de Lucifer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayan/pseuds/Elayan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils sont tous deux sang-purs. Ils ont beaucoup de points communs, mais tellement de différences... Pourtant, ils s'aiment en secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Volé

Une femme entra dans le bureau. Il était encore vide, mais tout, du bureau impeccablement rangé au fauteuil de cuir sombre, rappelait que le propriétaire n'était pas n'importe qui.

La porte s'entrouvrit et la femme sursauta. Par bonheur, ce n'était qu'un des multiples messages qui voletaient dans les couloirs du Ministère, et qui se posa doucement sur le bureau.

Un peu mal à l'aise tout de même, la femme ôta son manteau et le posa sur le dossier d'une chaise proche, puis déposa son sac sur le siège. Elle s'impatientait tout de même un peu.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais cette fois un homme entra en refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui. La femme n'avait même pas eu le temps de sursauter que déjà un immense soulagement l'envahissait.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, lorsque enfin il rompit le silence :

\- Je suis heureux que tu aies pu venir.

Chaque mot semblait lui avoir coûté un immense effort, comme s'il ne les avait jamais prononcés ou presque, et la femme fut vraiment touchée de les entendre. Elle s'avança vers lui de quelques pas. L'homme leva la main, effleura la joue douce et rebondie, avant d'hésiter et de filer vers son fauteuil. Il ne s'assit pourtant pas. Il était troublé.

\- Tu sais que si ma femme l'apprenait… commença-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Tu sais que si mon mari l'apprenait… le coupa la femme sur le même ton.

L'homme eut un rictus sans joie, mais sans mépris non plus. Cependant, sa main se serra sur le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Si _quiconque_ l'apprenait… reprit-il avec un peu plus de force.

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir :

\- Oui, je sais ce que tu risques, dit-elle doucement. Nous sommes tous les deux dans la même situation : mariés, des enfants, une situation, une réputation... et nous pourrions si facilement détruire ce que nous avons bâti, si par malheur...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, s'approcha de lui et reprit, avec encore plus de douceur :

\- Mais je suis sûre que, derrière ta froideur, tu as un cœur. Ecoute le mien, ne l'entends-tu pas battre pour toi ?

Ce disant, elle lui avait délicatement pris la main, cette main si belle dans cette main si rustaude, et l'avait posée sur son sein gauche. Moitié à cause de sa passion, moitié à cause du risque, les battements étaient si forts qu'ils se ressentaient au travers de sa poitrine généreuse.

L'homme plongea son regard dans celui de la femme. Il posa un léger, un doux, un tendre baiser sur les lèvres sucrées.

\- Je t'aime, Molly, chuchota-t-il.

Elle se blottit contre lui :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Lucius.


End file.
